Down and Dirty Maid Service
by obsessed-nation
Summary: Four bachelors need some help cleaning up their house... and sex life. They may all be players, but can each figure out how to be loyal and stay tied down? Or will they bounce back to the one night stand life? Will they change because of their... Maid? A wise woman once said: "I'm here to clean, because you've been a dirty boy!" VERY EXPLICIT SEX.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING BESIDES THE PLOT. enjoy.

"Welcome to the Down and Dirty Maid Service, my name is Kelsey. May I - Ohmigod! You're the F4!"

"Yes. Yes we are, and we're here to buy four maids. The best, please... Love."

Mason Greyback. Also know as, 'The Smarts,' of the group. Graduated from Cambridge at the age of 16, majoring in Biology. In his later teen years, he became more of an activist for the Canis Lupis Foundation. An organization to help wolves all around the world stay in healthy populations. He is an excellent artist, too. Selling his pieces of work to contribute to his foundation. With his charming good looks and British accent, all the girls fawn over him. A 19 year old triple threat.

"Yeah, we need the best. I do not want to look like some idiot who doesn't have a good maid. I have a rep to protect and I'm not going to lose it because mine can't do her job."

Chad Dylan Cooper. Also known as, 'The Drama King.' An egotistical and selfish actor that starred in the hit teen soap opera, Mackenzie Falls. After his show got multiple Golden Globes, he figured it was time to move on. He has starred in almost more movies than Brad Pitt at the age of 17. He recently starred as Landon Carter in 'A Walk to Remember' remake and Prince Charming in yet another hit Cinderella story. Only a few months before, had he won his first Oscar in 'Much Ado About Nothing'. He was a spectacular Claudio. With his innocent blue eyes, girls around the world fall in love with his Shakespearian talk. This young multi-millionaire, 19 year old, has Hollywood in the palm of his hand.

"We all have reps to protect, Cooper. Don't give this nice lady a hard time. She's just trying to do her job, not our faults heads turn when we walk in."

Will Cloud. Also know as, 'The Animal.' He picked up a snowboard when he was 4 and never put it down since. He won national competitions in his middle school years against full grown men. He entered the Winter Olympics when he was 16 and won the gold medal in half pipe. Showing the world with his own trick, The Cloud 9. Nobody has been able to do the move besides him. He even made his own athletic wear line named after the trick. Sadly, his temper can change real quick. That's where he got the nick name because when he gets mad, he fights like an animal. With his athletic body, boarders or not, all girls love him. This 19 year old gold medalist, is the new face of Soorts Illustrated.

"Wow..." Kelsey was obviously still in shock, "but... You're missing one... Where's - "

"Me? Sorry I'm late boys, I had to finish something up at the studio. Do you think Drake would be a good candidate for my new song? Or G-Eazy? Oh, hello. My name is - "

Austin Moon. Also known as, "The Prince.' He was 16 when he sold out Madison Square Garden. When he was younger he was already opening up for major singers like Katy Perry and Maroon 5. At age 18 he came out with his third album, "Loose Love". All his fans, and most haters, loves at least one song on that album. His catchy tunes and wonderful voice makes anyone fall for him. To add on to that, his parents are the owners of 'Music by Moon', a producing and recording company. He is the heir to the companies throne. With his silky blonde hair and gorgeous... Well... Everything... Ladies and gentlemen love him. This 19 year old is an international idol and sex symbol.

"So... May you help us?" Austin said in his smooth, silky... sensual tone. "We would really appreciate it." He leaned on the counter and reached his hand out to the young lady.

Kelsey nodded in amazement, "Yes... Of course, Mr. Moon."

"No need to call me that, we're friends now. Call me Austin." He took her hand gently and kissed her skin.

"I - I - Of course I'll help you, I mean. Your the F4. But first, what do you want in your maid? Criteria?" Chad and Will scoffed at her comment.

"Wow," Will sighed, "I haven't heard that one in a while."

"We put that on twitter as a joke." Chad stated, unimpressed.

*****FLASHBACK*****

More than two years ago, these four boys met up for a nice lunch on Huntington beach. All of them have been friends since they were young and they haven't seen each other for a while back then. It was Spring, so the boys were in casual attire. All the boys were wearing khaki shorts and some kind of Jordan's to match their shirt. Mason in his usual Ralph Lauren polo, Chad in his plain v-neck tee, Will in a plaid rolled-up sleeves shirt, and Austin in his regular wife beater with a half-naked chick on it. After their nice meal, and some catching up, they headed to the gardens for some fresh air. Austin had bought out the place that day so the only people there were the gardeners taking care of the flowers. It was a nice day, the sun was shining and the weather was perfect.

"Aye, I'm gonna tweet this." Chad was really into tweeting back then, and still is today. He always wants his fans to know what's happening and how cool of a person he is. "Get in." Chad and the boys all got together in one pic with the beautiful flowers behind them.

"This is going to trend, #F4." Chad said while typing away on his iPhone.

"F4? What does that mean?" Austin asked while looking at the cherry blossoms.

"Flower Four. Don't you get it?" Chad stated.

"Eh, not really dude. But I guess whatever floats your boat."

"It's because we're even more perfect than these lovely flowers." Mason pitched in.

"Ah... The girls will be all over that." Will said.

"They already are. 462,000 retweets in 35 seconds. That's a new record. Holy Fuck! We really are trending! Just look!"

The boys pulled out each of their phones and checked their accounts. All the boys had been meantioned in the picture and their new hashtag made the trending board. #F4 was on fire. They all seems to be scoring more followers after this little stunt too.

"Damn," Will spoke out, "I guess we need to go out together more often. As the F4, I mean."

"We'll be legends. A boy band, but with out the band part." Mason chimed in, hands in pockets, swaying back and forth.

*****END FLASHBACK*****

They became legends, too. The Flower Four were more than just a boy band with out the band, they were brothers. All from different parents but the connection was still there. They also all had two things in common. They were all: players and prodigies.

A/N: hey there! New story! I know, I know, I already have two stories started but I thought of this and I just had to go with it. It's kind of weird actually. I will be posting this on each show/ movie these boys are in (hopefully, if not just on Austin and Ally's.) The F4 are loosely based on the Korean drama Boys Over Flowers and manga. I hope you enjoy the story! There will be A LOT OF SEX! And when I say a lot i mean fucking like rabbits. But oh well, that's what your here for. Lol.

Obviously the couples will be: Mason and Alex, Chad and Sonny, Will and Kayla, and Austin and Ally. Though this is all these characters it's mostly Austin and Ally but each couple will be having some steamy sexual intercourse.

Thanks again! I love you! Xoxo obsessed-nation


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own characters or anything besides just the plot.

S/O to hollywoodheights321 for giving me this idea!

Enjoy.

NO ONE'S POV

"Alright boys, I'm going to have to ask you to fill out this paperwork." Kelsey handed them each a clipboard that contained a packet of some sort.

"Wait, this is asking for my address? I don't just trust anyone with my address," Chad stated, "You could sell this to people on the black market!"

Kelsey sighed and rolled her ocean blue eyes. The boys would have found her attractive with her strawberry blonde hair but she was at least 26 and they didn't go for older woman. Each of them liked to be more dominant in their… pastimes.

"You want a maid to clean your house, don't you?"

"Well, that's why we're here aren't we?"

"Then we need your address so we can send them to the right house. We also promise not to give out any personal information." Chad mumbled some incoherent words underneath his breath and sat down in one of the waiting room chairs.

After the boys were finished with their packets they handed them back to Kelsey at the front desk.

"Perfect," she chirped, "Now for the second step, I'm going to bring you each to another room so I can ask you what you want in your maid."

"Fine," Chad said uninterested, "but we don't have all day."

"Oh, alright… First I'll start with… Mr. Moon. Alright, follow me."

KELSEY'S POV

"Since, you were the last one here. You get to go first Mr. Moon."

"See ya on the other side, boys." He playfully saluted to the others and followed behind me.

Austin is known to be the biggest playboy in their group. One month a Victoria Secret model, next month an Oscar Nomineed actress. One day this girl, one day that girl. No one had ever been with him for more than a few months. He just couldn't be tamed. I learned that first hand, too. I felt something brush up against my butt when I bent to unlock the door. His hips were touching mine ever so slightly and I could feel his gaze on my ass. I turned to look at him, tell him to lay off, but I just couldn't. I mean, it was Austin Fucking Moon, that was checking me out. So I let him, just a little longer than I finally opened the door and sat down at a small desk. Opposite of me, another chair for Mr. Moon.

"You aren't very sly, you know that right?" I shuffled some papers around and got ready for the interview. The room was small and no bigger than a cubicle.

"I wasn't trying to be." Austin smirked and looked down my shirt. "How can I be? You're ass is just fucking amazing. Can I get a second look?" He raised his eyebrow in a sexual way as if to say 'bring it on.'

I coughed uncomfortably. "We need to keep this professional. Let us start the interview."

"If you insist." That smirk still plastered on his face. "I don't go for older women anyway."

I scoffed. "Okay, well... Why would you like a maid? What kind of tasks would he or she have to do?"

"She."

"Excuse me?"

"My maid will be a she. SHE will cook breakfast, lunch and dinner. SHE will clean every room spotless of dust or dirt. SHE will not complain."

"Oh. I see." I couldn't make eye contact with him. It was awkward enough and I wanted this interview to be over... ASAP. "I'm just assuming you want her to stay-in your house? Also, how much will you pay?"

"Obviously, I want her to stay-in. God, you really are a blond. It Depends on how well she does, larger pay check for better work."

I was more than suprised by that response. Fuck Austin Moon. Real dick wad he is. "Any personality traits you would like to have in your maid?" I spoke with clenched teeth.

"As long as she works well, I couldn't care less." Austin looked at the ceiling. "Wait, I want her to be like, I dunno... 17? She has to be eye candy, too." Austin clicked his tongue and gave me a wink. What the fuck. This kid really changes his attitude in a second.

I nod in understandment, "Please send in Mr. Greyback." This atmosphere was too uncomfortable for me. I practically shoved Austin out the door to fetch the other boy.

Mr. Greyback walking in with a sincere smile across his face. He seemed to be the friendliest one out of the whole group. I pointed to an office chair opposite of mine, "You can sit right here, Mr. Greyback."

"Thank you, love. And, no need to call me Mr. Greyback, I'm definitely not like my father. Just Mason is fine." He smiled a genuine smile and I blushed. For teenagers all of the F4 are attractive but Mason's accent made him exotic. His husky tone and how he would call me 'love' made my stomach go into butterflies.

"Um..A-a-alright, Mason. First question: Why do you want a maid? Jobs they would need to do in the house?"

"Hmm," he rested his chin on his hand, "I came here today to find someone, a professional, in cleaning and cooking. I just bought a 14,000 square foot home that consists of 8 beds and 10 baths. I need someone that is a hard worker and could handle that much."

"Good…" I trailed off writing down his words. "Do you prefer day, night, or stay-in?"

"Excuse me?"

"Would you prefer if your maid only worked during the day? Or night? Or would you want them to stay in your home with you?"

"I would prefer they stay in my home. I would like to be able to access them whenever I need and hopefully this will be their only job, so I would cover for all their amenities."

"That actually goes into our next question: How much are you willing to pay?"

"With amenities covered, I would be willing to pay $1500 per week."

"Mhmm. Do you prefer male or female?"

"Female, young would be prefered. I want them to be able to handle the work."

"Understandable." I murmured.

"I feel that I need a maid and not a butler." He stated bluntly.

"Of course. How about her personality? Do you have any specifics for me?"

"Now that you say that, I would like an educated girl. Someone that I could talk to about important topics. Also a passion for art. A girl that could make me laugh! I love humorous women."

I giggled kind of nervously. "Now could you send in... Mr. Cloud for me?"

"Anything, love." He gently took my hand in his and kissed the top of my hand with tenderness. "Thank you, by the way. Pleasure doing business with such a beautiful woman."

I blushed and nodded while he walked out of the room. I didn't know I was holding my breath. I glanced around the paper and by the look of it, I think I found two maids already for the boys. In a perfect world, I found all four but I can only hope.

"Hi, Mr. Cloud," I stood up from the desk and shook his firm hand, "ready for some questions?"

"I guess." He seemed uninterested and thought the wall behind me was extremely fascinating.

"Alright, so why do you want a maid?"

"I don't clean and my cooking sucks ass."

I nodded, "I'm guessing you have a large home?"

"9 bed, 9 bath. Average. 15,000 square feet."

I mouthed 'average' in a mocking tone while he was checking on his muscles. Flexing and unflexing. Something that would go unnoticed to a regular person but his muscles were very impressive. "Male or Female?"

"Female. She has gotta be hot too. A blond babe for sure."

"Suprise, suprise." I murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Just agreeing."

"Whatever. Is that it?"

"A few more questions, how much are you willing to pay?"

"How much is Mason paying?" I answered promptly. "Well, I guess I'll do the same."

"He's also only paying this much because he is covering all amenities, his maid will be a stay-in."

"Cool? I don't give a fuck, just give me what Mason is getting too."

I nodded in submission. "Please send in Mr. Dylan Cooper."

"Finally." He spoke.

Minutes later, the young actor stepped into the room. "Mr. Dylan-Cooper, how are you?" I shuffled getting the paper work all in place.

"So far, so good."

"Glad to hear. So why would you like to hire one of our maids?"

"I guess I really don't need one but the others made me come. My house is only 10 bed and 9 bath. A movie theatre, too. You know? To watch all my movies on the big screen, in the comfort of my home."

"Right... How much would you pay? Mason and Mr. Cloud are covering all the amenities for their maids, because they are all stay-in. Plus an extra $1500 per week. Would you like that?"

"Hmmm... I guess I'll have to think about it. I'm still not keen on a stay-in... But, if the others are doing it I should too. What is Austin doing?"

"He is gonna have a stay-in, pay depending on how well she does her work and deeds."

"Alright, I'll have stay-in and... $1500 too. Austin is probably gonna go overboard and I really don't want to spend my money."

"Not like that's a problem for you..." I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Female?"

"I guess..." Mr. Dylan-Cooper gave me a suspicious look but before he could ask again I hammered him with another question.

"So personality traits you are looking for?"

"Nice. Sweet. Hardworking. Somebody that knows something about film... Brunette."

"What is up with you boys and hair color?" I snickered under my breath.

"Sorry, you'll need to speak up."

"Nothing, I'm just talking to myself."

"Okay... Anything else?"

"One more thing."

"Shoot, doll." Mr. Dylan-Cooper stood from his chair.

"Uh... Nevermind. I mean... I should just tell all of you. I'll walk you out."

I followed the young male to the lounge area and waited until I got all the boys attention. Mason and Mr. Cloud fighting, betting on some sport game and Austin on his phone probably talking to a new slut.

I cleared my throat, " Okay, so... I already have a group of girls for you guys," I turned back around the counter and placed my papers down, " would you like to see their profiles now? Look at them and think them over?"

The boys all nodded and mumbled little things in agreement. "Alright. Just give me a minute." Then it seemed like I was being interviewed.

"How old are they?"

"Are they pretty?"

"Do they know each other?"

"How much skin does their uniform show?"

"Can I get a background history check on her?"

That last one obviously coming from Mr. Dylan-Cooper. "18, just turned actually. In my opinion, very. Yes, they were childhood friends actually. You pick what they wear. It all comes with the profile." They all let out a sigh of relief. By then, the last of the profiles were printed.

I held on to the papers just a second longer. "I hope this doesn't change anything but... You might want to look at their past jobs." I passed out each profile and they all flipped to their past jobs page.

"They were..." Mason.

"Before hand..." Chad.

"Strippers...?" Will.

I nodded gingerly, waiting for them to stomp out of here. Call me unprofessional or something bad at least. Instead they all looked at each other in suprise... Then they all smirked...

"Wait... Why are you smirking...?"

Austin shrugged and winked at me. "So... When do they start?"

Sorry for the long update! Been busy! I traveled to Vietnam and Korea for a couple weeks, and I'm busy being captain for my school's color guard. Anyway, thanks for supporting me! I hoped you like this chapter! Love you! Review me please! I love your input!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything besides plot.

Enjoy.

KELSEY'S POV

"Umm... Er..." I tried to form words, but nothing seemed to come out when I opened my mouth. "So, you aren't mad?"

Mason scoffed and threw his hands up in the air, "Why would we be mad? They were strippers! That's a man's dream come true."

"For real." Will chimed in.

"It's like a free stripper that also cleans your house!" Austin had one of those goofy smiles on his face.

"Hold on, I'm calling someone." Chad held a finger up as if to say to quiet down.

"Who could you be calling now?" I almost screamed.

"Oh just the owner of the King of Diamonds. You know. The Miami one. I want to get some poles for my house. I wonder where he gets his..."

Mason tapped Chad on the shoulder. "Holy shit, that's not a bad idea. Ask for some for me too!" Soon all the boys were trying to get in contact with the owner. All fighting for one IPhone.

"Wait... That sounds familiar... Oh yeah! You guys didn't read that?" I intervened.

"Read what?" Will questioned, they all looked a little lost though. At least they stopped fighting for the phone.

"They are from Miami... The girls... They worked at the King of Diamonds strip club."

"What?!" All four of them yelled and looked at each other.

"Did you even look at their faces yet?" Seriously, it would be sad if these boys found out that their 'maybe maids' weren't what they were looking for. "Please, for my sake, and the girls... Look over the profiles. Sit down and I'll tell you what I know about them."

The boys finally calmed down and took seats. "Actually... It's my time to go to my second job." I smirked. "Care to join me? I'll tell you what I know then."

"I thought the boys usually ask the girls on the dates?" Will said.

"Who the fuck said this was a date?" Austin asked.

"Thank you!" I said to Austin.

"It would be a full out orgy." Cue wink from Austin.

"Thank you, Austin." I mumbled disappointingly.

"Sure, love. Where do you want to go?" Mason stepped forward. His hair flipped just the right way and I didn't know how much he towered over me. They all did actually.

"Since you like girls so much, you can come to my next adventure. I promise you'll love it!" I smiled. "You hormonal teenage-" I mumbled under my breath. "I mean..." They were all staring at me. "Just get in your cars and follow me."

The boys nodded and we left for my next job. Luckily, it's pretty chill there and my boss won't care because I'm bringing the F4 to work. He would be more than ecstatic to have even one of the boys, let alone all four.

Before I knew it, I was locking up my car and escorting he boys into the cafe. They all jumped out of matching Maseratis. Mason had a ruby red, Chad had a lime green, Austin had sunshine yellow, and Will had baby blue.

"Welcome to Cafe Temptation! Make yourselves at home. The girls will take good care of you. I have to go into the back and change into my work clothes. You guys be okay?" I looked at the boys faces and they were priceless. All of their jaws were dropped down to the floor. Now, if you've never been to Cafe Temptation, like these boys, you would never know you were in for. At this cafe, all the waitresses are only in lingerie. I mean only. If this was a suprise, wait until the boys get their dessert.

"So.. So... You work here? This is your second job?" Chad spoke in stutters.

"Yeah... So... Here is Lola and Lacy. I'll be right back." I darted away quickly, leaving the boys in the hands of the Asian twins. They are small and petite so almost all customers fall in love with them. Especially on Sunday School. The schoolgirl day of the week. Too bad today was Monday.

At Cafe T we have, Medieval Monday, TLC Tuesday, Wicked Wednesday, Turn-On Thursday, French Maid Friday, Sailor Saturday, and Sunday School.

Monday was when the girls dressed up as damsels in distress. Or just damsels. Princesses, and at afternoon hours they took off their gown for their Prince Charming (aka, paying customer.) To thank them for saving them, the girls would always say, "Oh Prince, how ever may I thank you?" While on their knees looking up to the man. Then they would shed off their clothes.

In the back room I tried to calm down all the other girls who wanted a piece of one of the boys. Several half-naked women trying to fight for one dick... It was hard to hold them back. I changed quickly into some lacy underwear, pink, my favorite color and a white negligee that didn't cover much. After, I went to go talk to my co-workers for a minute... Alex, Sonny, Ally, and Kayla.

All the girls were in their regular attire. They all matched. Matching corsets, panties, garter belts, and heels. Alex in sexy red, Sonny in exotic green, Ally in sensual yellow, and Kayla in innocent blue.

"Oh girls! You look stunning! Excited for your first day?"

"Kinda nervous actually." Ally squeaked.

Ally Dawson. Born and Raised in Miami, Florida. Ally was the leader of the group. Organized and nice, she should talk her way out of anything with the bat of her long lashes and big brown doe eyes. She was always a good girl. Her parents may not have been there for her when she needed them most but, she found other… activities. Ally wanted attention. Hanging out with the local pot heads and party throwers worked more than expected. She never did the drugs, or alcohol for that matter, but when one of her 'friends' left an open bottle of Grey Goose in her car, her parents were less than thrilled. That gave her the attention she always wanted, just in a negative way. After that, her parents stopped traveling for music conventions and Ally stopped hanging out with the others. Though the thrill of being around 'bad people", as her parents called them, never left her system. So when she stumbled across the King of Diamonds Gentlemen's Club, she felt that spark again. She felt adrenaline when one of the strippers dragged her inside, made her swing her hips to "Bedrock", and soon enough Ally was in pure bliss. Getting the attention she really craved, attention from the opposite sex.

"Seriously, who the fuck wears heels this high?!" Alex whined.

Alex Russo. The feisty one. Born in New York but traveled to Miami when an argument with her family was too much to handle. So Alex packed her bags and headed down south, leaving no regrets. Or so she thought. When she got to Miami she stumbled across a music store called 'Sonic Boom', Alex was in love with music. There, she met Ally working one day. They had a very heated conversation between acoustic and electric guitars and different genres of music. When Alex told that she didn't have a place to stay, Ally welcomed her with open arms. Ally made Alex go to her high school and Alex was very popular with the teenage boys. Giving the entire football team blow jobs by the end of her first month at Marino. Ally never called her a slut because they were best friends and that was just how Alex was. They haven't been separable since, Alex is always covering for Ally. So when Ally proposed they work at the local strip joint, Alex was more than excited. Ally and Alex would always dance together and some of the customers would only come to see what A&A brought that night. Alex fell in love with the spotlight too, but only when she was on that stage.

"Do you think I'm showing too much skin?" Kayla questioned. She turned around to show Sonny her petite butt.

Kayla Morgan. The fashionista of the group. She wasn't athletic unless 'accessorizing' was a sport, which in her book, it was. Kayla lived in Montana on a ski and snowboard resort owned by her father, but when her rich dad became bankrupt, her and her mom moved down to Miami with her mother's side of the family. Kayla didn't complain, Miami was much warmer and crop tops were her favorite kind of tops. She met Ally and Alex at the Miami Mall one day. Kayla came into 'Sonic Boom' to ask for directions to the nearest Forever 21, but when she came in Ally and Alex were doing a duet to 'Big Girls Don't Cry' by Fergie. One of Kayla's all-time favorite songs. After Kayla introduced herself, they all went out to Mini's for some food. Ever since, Ally and Alex's clothing style has gone up and Kayla's love for music grew too. She may not have had as much money as she had before but A&A was there to change it. Literally. One day they dressed Kayla up, or down, in skimpy lingerie and pigtails. They brought her to the club and she knew how to shake and shimmy better than any other. And the twins became triplets.

"Nah, babe! You look fantastic! C'mon guys, this will be fun! Besides, we've been in less." Sonny being her eccentric self exclaimed.

Sonny Monroe. The easy-going one in the group. She never seemed to have a really, horrible, bad day. Her moving to Miami wasn't even really part of her plan, either. She was there for a week shooting a skit for her show 'So Random', not too many days later she found out that the show wasn't getting enough viewers so the company cut it. They also left her and her mom in Miami to fend for themselves. They weren't sad though, Sonny was getting tired of the show and her mom wanted to see something besides the L.A. traffic. Once Sonny enrolled into Marino High, she met the three others in Biology. First she thought they were weird, how could a nerd, a rebel, and a Barbie dolll all be friends. So Sonny decided they needed another girl just to even things out, a girl that was always happy. Always easy-go-lucky. When she jammed her way into the group, they pushed her away but in a month they stopped pushing and just went with that Sonny wouldn't go away. Luckily, it all worked out in the end. Even when the three told Sonny about their after school activities. Sonny wasn't surprised, she knew they must've had one big thing in common to be friends. And to be friends with them, she wanted to work at KOD too. They were more than a triple threat, now they were a quartet.

"Well... This could. Be your first and last day..." I started slowly.

"Huh?" They all stated.

"I think I got you jobs as maids! Real maids! Not just French Maid Friday."

"Wait... Huh?" Sonny turned her head to the side. All of them still looking dumbfounded.

"I have the clients here actually. They wanted to know more about you but I thought that a live interview would be better than me just telling them what I know. Don't you agree?"

"I guess, but, what are we supposed to do now?" Ally exclaimed.

"Entertain them! Make them fall in love with you! You can do this girls!" I pumped them up.

"She's right," Kayla started, "we can do this! We are gonna be real maids!"

"Alright girls, one group hug and then I'll escort you to the clients." The girls nodded and we all embraced. "You'll do great."

After our moment, I walked the girls out to the boys. Me in front then Ally, Alex, Kayla, and Sonny. We all walked in sync, hips swaying and when we stood in front of the boys' table, the girls stuck out their legs a striked their hands on their hips.

"Hello boys. What can we do for you today?" Alex said in a sultry tone.

All at once the boys looked up from their menus, starting from their heels, to their legs, to their hips, and all gulping when they stopped at their breasts.

"Excuse me, but our eyes are up here." Sonny exclaimed.

The boys' all turned tomato red and grumbled incoherent words to each other, looking up to the girls' faces then down back to the menu. Mumbling little "sorry"s and "oh shit"s. Though the reddest face was Austin's.

"Wait, hold the fuck up. Are these the maids?"

"Yes. We would like to have an interview for the job right now if that would be okay… Sirs." Kayla twirled her hair in between her pointer and middle finger. At that point I think I heard Will groan and clench his fist until his knuckles went white.

"Besides," Ally drew her hands from her sides and slowly walked towards Austin, her final destination sitting on his lap, "Don't you want the real thing? I swear I can tell you more information than that piece of paper… And if you beg hard enough, I might be able to tell you all this information… in bed." Those last two words were whispered into Austin's ear and I saw Ally nibble on his lobe.

"No wonder she used to get the most tips." Sonny giggled.

Ally turned to Sonny, "Only for after school activities."

"Is that comfy Ally? Sitting on his lap?" Kayla questioned longingly."It looks comfy."

"Oh it is, but I hope that thing poking me in my ass is a pencil because I'd be disappointed if it was something else." Ally smirked at Austin and all he returned were flames in his eyes. All the other boys and girls for that matter were trying to hold back their laughs and giggles.

"Well than… On that note, Austin meet Ally." I spoke awkwardly. "Mason meet Alex."

"Hello, love. My you are beautiful." Mason stood up and guided Alex to his lap.

"You aren't to bad yourself, England." Alex giggled.

"Chad meet Sonny."

"Uh hey… So… Do you like Shakespeare?"

"Like? Love! Much Ado About Nothing is a classic. Have you ever seen it?" I saw a smile creep onto Chad's face.

"Yes. Yes I have, let me tell you something…"

Soon all the couples were talking to each other except for Will and Kayla.

"Will, this is Kayla. Her father used to own Summit Valley in Montana." I started.

"Oh really? That was one of my favorite places to board! Do you remember…" Kayla looked genuinely happy now.

After a few moments I spoke up, "Sorry to ruin the fun but would you guys want anything to drink?"

"Tea, please." Mason stated and Alex nodded along.

"Mountain Dew." Will said still staring into Kayla's eyes.

"Coke for us." Chad and Sonny said at the same time.

"Lemonade for the lady." Austin smirked.

"And a lemonade for me please!" Ally added. Smiling to Austin and tapping his nose.

"You guys look more like couples than boss and employee. But whatever, I think all of you look cute. Wait, they got the jobs right, boys?"

The boys all nodded eagerly.

"Yes!" I whispered/screamed. "Okay, I'll be right back with those drinks."

"Oh and we aren't couples! Just girls that like to sit on guys' laps. It's kinda our job." Alex said as if to say it was obvious.

"Yup, no feelings whatsoever." Sonny followed. "Strictly professional."

"Okay girls, whatever you say…"

I smirked and walked away to go fetch the drinks. I just hope they can keep it strictly professional, because if they don't it's either gonna work out really well.. or really not.

Hey baes! Okay so I hope you liked this chapter! After the reviews from last chapter I just wanted to continue! IGod I stayed up for 4 hours writing and reviewing this...I do not own King of Diamonds or Cafe Temptation. A girl can only wish though.. sigh… Anyway, with all this writing I'm not going to post another chapter until I get to 30 reviews. 30REVIEWS. Okay, see ya until then lovely!


End file.
